Patent Literatures 1 to 3 disclose brassieres as cup-possessing garments for covering breasts. These brassieres are provided with gathering members for gathering the right and left cup sections toward the front center, in order to enhance the breast gathering effect and push-up effect. The gathering members have their one ends fixed to cup side portions and a base section and the other ends extending as tapered toward the front center part to be connected to each other.